


Nice Shirt

by MythicaChris



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicaChris/pseuds/MythicaChris
Summary: Nero's clothes tend to get ruined easily in his line of work. Thankfully, he has Kyrie to wash and mend his clothes back to wearable conditions. But when the laundry is overflowing, Nero finds himself without a shirt to wear...that is until Kyrie reminds him that there is ONE clean/intact shirt hidden within the recesses of their closet.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Nice Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired off of this mod (and yes, that's the shirt Nero is wearing in this fic): https://www.reddit.com/r/DevilMayCry/comments/bc9ecq/ah_you_are_%EF%BD%84%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%84_%EF%BD%97%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%87%EF%BD%88%EF%BD%94/
> 
> This is my first time submitting a fic for this fandom, as well as my first time submitting on to this site so please don't hesitate to leave a kudos and a comment!

A groan of annoyance escaped from Nero as he opened yet another empty drawer.  
“You gotta be kiddin’ me.” the young devil hunter grumbled as he closed the drawer. All the shirts he had (not that he had a lot to begin with) and today he couldn’t find even one. Even his old sleeveless shirt from when he worked under The Order was missing in action. At this point, he was willing to wear any dirty shirt that might have been on the floor but he was coming up empty there too.  
He could hear the sound of a car horn from outside which made Nero curse under his breath. Nico was getting impatient and when she got impatient, she was somehow more annoying than she already was.  
Just as he was mentally about to say ‘fuck it’ and just grab his coat and go, he nearly bumped into Kyrie who almost dropped a laundry basket, overflowing with clothes-which she might have if Nero hadn’t caught her and the basket in time.  
“O-Oh, Nero, you’re still here? I thought you left already.” Kyrie stammered, suddenly being in the embrace of her shirtless lover.  
“You know I wouldn’t leave without a kiss goodbye.” Nero smiled, his current situation nearly forgotten until he noticed the reddening of Kyrie’s cheeks.  
“Oh, sorry, I-” Nero’s hand sheepishly found the back of his neck.  
Kyrie looked away with a chuckle. “No, no, I...I just thought I would do some laundry and maybe a little sewing while I was at it.”  
Nero looked at the basket full of torn and bloody clothes. “Are those all my shirts…?” he questioned, almost incredulously.  
Kyrie nodded. “I was going to wash and mend them up and was hoping to have them folded up back in your drawer before you got back from your mission today. I wanted to surprise you.”  
Nero couldn’t help but grin. That was one of the many reasons he adored Kyrie. She was always thinking of others. He was also thankful that she was aware of the existence of demons otherwise, she might have thought Nero was an ax murderer.  
It took another blast of the car horn outside to snap Nero back into reality...and the fact he was still shirtless.  
“Uh, listen, Kyrie, I really appreciate everything you’re doing but...you wouldn’t happen to know if there’s a shirt layin’ around I can wear right now, do you?”  
“Hmm…” Kyrie looked up thoughtfully as she moved the laundry basket under her arm, using her now free arm to tap a pensive finger to her chin. Nero nearly cracked another smile. She had the cutest thinking face.  
“Now that you mention it...I think there was one shirt. You never wore it, so I didn’t think it was necessary to wash it.”  
“Really, where?” Nero asked, eagerly. “I nearly tore the bedroom apart and I couldn’t find anything.”  
“Did you check the back of the closet? That’s where I remember it being last. It should be in a box.” Kyrie replied.  
Nero did in fact check the closet but all he found was his old Order jacket and a couple of dresses belonging to Kyrie. He did, however, recall seeing a box in the furthest corner but didn’t bother to check it, thinking it was just full of random junk.  
He shook his head “Things’re always where I least expect them.” he said before giving Kyrie a loving kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, babe.”  
As Nero was about to return inside the bedroom, the van’s horn blared from outside again, causing Nero’s mood to sour almost instantly. He made a mental note to disable that damn horn as soon as Nico’s back was turned.  
Kyrie gave Nero a reassuring smile. “I’ll let Nico know you’ll be out in a minute.”  
“Thank you, Kyrie.” Nero sighed.  
As Kyrie made her way down the hallway, Nero made a beeline right for the closet, pushing away the hanging garments and bending over to quickly grab the box in the corner on the floor, before walking a few steps to place it on the bed. He started to paw through its contents; a couple of pictures, some paperwork, and V’s-or rather-Vergil’s book of poems. There was one final item at the bottom of the box, just as Kyrie had said, there was indeed a shirt inside the box and the sight of it hit Nero like a double bullet from Blue Rose. He remembered this shirt. Nico had gotten it for him for Christmas because it “reminded” her of him. It was a black t-shirt that featured a chibified anime girl brandishing a gun with the words DEAD WEIGHT in bold white lettering.  
Nero remembered wanting to say a few choice words to his mechanic, but Kyrie insisted on manners, so when Nico retired to the couch that night, Nero had placed the shirt in the box, tucked it into the furthest recesses of the closet and had blissfully forgotten about it-until now, that is.  
Nero weighed his options. Go shirtless or wear the only clean/intact shirt in the whole house.  
He ran a hand through his hair, muttering a small, defeated “Fuck…”

…

Despite Kyrie telling her that Nero would be out in a minute, Nico was on the horn again. It had been a minute already, so where the hell was he?  
She remembered Kyrie looked a little red in the face when she came out to see Nico. A smirk crossed the mechanic’s face. Maybe they were having a quick round with Sweet Surrender, and maybe Kyrie telling her that Nero was just trying to “find a shirt” was her covering up for him. That was the only reason why Nero could be taking his sweet time and keeping her waiting like this. Seriously, how long does it take to find and put on a shirt?  
She layed on the horn again, and this time, the garage door flung open and out came an irate Nero.  
“I’m comin’, I’m comin! Lay off the damn horn already, will ya?” Nero shouted as he walked toward the van.  
“Took you long enough, dumbass, how long does it take to put on a damn-” Nico stopped herself short, staring at Nero as he got into the van.  
As Nero slammed the door shut, he didn’t dare to look in Nico’s direction but simply stared ahead, until he could feel her eyes on him for a couple seconds too long.  
“The hell’re you starin’ at? Nero snapped before nodding towards the road, “Drive.”  
With a faint, snigger, Nico put the car into ignition before following Nero’s order and driving out into the road ahead.  
“Sooo…” Nico started to say before taking a drag of the cigarette hanging from her mouth.  
Nero made a face and rolled down the window. “So what?”  
“You’re wearin’ the shirt I got you.”  
Nero said nothing, looking out at the buildings flying past them. He hoped Nico would take his silence as a dead giveaway to drop the conversation here and now...but this was Nico, and Nero had been long convinced that she had come into his life solely to constantly test his patience.  
“Thought for sure you were gonna throw that thing in the fireplace first chance you got.”  
“Believe me, I wanted to, but Kyrie stopped me.”  
Nico snorted. “She makin’ you wear it too?”  
“It was the only shirt I had that was intact and not covered in demon blood.” Nero begrudgingly explained.  
“Hm, well, looks good on ya,”  
Nero finally looked at his driver. There was no way that was all.  
And sure enough, Nico gave him a shit-eating grin. “Deadweight.”  
There it is.  
“Pull over.”  
“Huh, why?” Nico questioned.  
“I said. Pull. Over.” Nero said more firmly.  
With a furrowed brow, Nico complied, pulling over to the side of the road. The moment the van stopped, Nero immediately hopped out and started walking.  
Nico sat in the driver’s seat, confused for a second. She leaned out from her side of the van.  
“Yo, dumbass, mission site’s still another ten miles out. There’s no way you’re walkin’ that!” Nico shouted ahead.  
“Never said I was,” Nero shouted back, holding up his armored hand to wave at Nico. “I’ll meet you over there!”  
“How the hell you gonna get there without me?”  
“It’s a nice day, think I’ll fly today!”  
Before Nico could ask what he meant, a pair of glowing cyan wings appeared on Nero’s back. The devil hunter took off with a sprint then a powerful leap before he was suddenly airborne.  
Nico watched the entire thing, mouth agape. Once Nero was practically out of sight, she leaned back into her seat and lit another cigarette.  
“Boy’s got a flair for the dramatic,” Nico chuckled, taking a drag. “Jus’ like his daddy.”


End file.
